Alone Together
by The Missing Fangirl
Summary: Ash and Clemont find themselves separated from their fellow teammates, which doesn't seem to be such a bad thing for the pair...A fluffy Diodeshipping one-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokémon.**

 **Hey, this is The Missing Fangirl! This my first time posting a fanfiction—ever! I'm fairly new here, so that's probably why you've never seen me here before. Anyways, constructive criticism is welcomed! I'd like to see what I could do to make my writing better!**

 **This one shot is based on episode 56:** ** _One for the Goomy!_** **Oddly enough, this is the episode that finally brought me towards Diodeshipping, because I started watching the XY series from the middle. I'll let you go now, because I know you just want to get on with this. So happy reading! I hope you'll enjoy!**

* * *

 **Alone Together**

-By The Missing Fangirl-

"Bonnie! Serena!" I called out into the air. I adjusted my glasses. Ash, his Pokémon, my Pokémon and I were currently separated from the rest of our group. We had Serena's Fennekin though. A few moments ago Ash sent out his Fletchinder to go search for Bonnie and Serena. I had nearly collapsed—I was so exhausted from the running and searching! I panted, "We're lost and all alone!" _Where are they?!_

"Hey, don't worry about them, Clemy! They'll be fine!" Ash piped up optimistically. "At least we're alone _together._ " He glanced at me and gave me a little wink. My heart clenched, and I felt like I had one of those arterial bursts of happiness.

"You know, we're not really alone." I stated the obvious. "We have our Pokémon to accompany us."

The other trainer just smiled and poked my cheek. My face grew warm. He rested an arm around my shoulders. I couldn't help but lean into his warm touch, and my hand snaked around his back. Ash's fingers were tracing little circles into the shoulder of my jumpsuit.

I whispered in his ear, " _Shh!_ You're embarrassing me in front of Pikachu! And don't make such obvious actions! Fennekin might find out!" I was very paranoid about people finding out about our secret. No one knew that Ash and I were actually in a committed relationship. Pikachu was the only Pokémon who we could trust with that important piece of information.

Ash, on the contrary, was very lax. He didn't particularly _care_ about who knew about us. But he was careful about our secret, because he knew that I was very touchy when it came to those things. He kept our entire relationship a secret because he knew it would make me happy. That's one of the many reasons why I love him! No matter how dense he can be, he's always aware of my feelings toward certain subjects. My heart clenched once more at the thought of him, and warm feelings flooded through me.

He replied, "I know just the solution." Then he whispered something inaudible to Pikachu. Afterwards, Pikachu jumped off his shoulder and ran up to Fennekin. Pikachu uttered something to Fennekin and they both ran off somewhere. Ash smirked, " _Ah,_ alone at last!"

 _Oh Arceus,_ I love this boy! He took me in both arms and kissed me gently. I felt like my heart was going to explode into sparkles at that point. My hands gripped the back of his blue jacket, a wave of emotions crashing over me. They were feelings of love, surprise, relief, and a boatload of happiness! My usual collected and logical mind became all clouded and foggy.

 _Think logically, Clemont,_ I thought. _Think...logically...gah! I can't think straight whenever I'm with him!_ While in his arms, I felt like I was going to melt into the ground at any moment!

Then we parted and leaned our foreheads together. My breathing was heavy and uneven, due to the fact that I had forgotten to breathe during those moments we shared. He removed my glasses slowly and carefully, as to not harm me in the process. He was so thoughtful that way...

He murmured, "Your eyes are so _beautiful,_ Clemont." I blushed deeply. Yes, cue those arterial bursts of happiness. "They're so _blue_ —it's a shame that you're as blind as a Zubat!" He chuckled at his own quip.

I sighed and shook my head. "Oh Ash, you're always a charmer." My voice was dripping with sarcasm.

I didn't think that he heard my sly comment, because his eyes were fixated on mine. He had this distracted look on his face. Then he stuck my glasses into my jumpsuit pocket. Afterwards he played with the ends of my blonde hair, mesmerized. I was never so self-conscious in my life!

My eyes were glued to his face. His determined, reddish-brown eyes, those boyishly handsome features and his strange lightning bolt shaped birthmarks on his cheeks...he was so cute! I could feel the warmth of his breath in sync with mine.

I smiled lazily. Those few minutes I get to share with him in secret are what I cherish the most. I wanted us to remain like that forever.

As if on cue, we heard Fletchinder's call. We separated in a panic, hoping that the flame bird Pokémon wouldn't catch us. _Aww, that was too short a moment!_ I pouted.

My pout didn't go unnoticed, because my boyfriend quickly pecked me on the cheek and whispered a hushed, "I love you," in my ear. My pout was instantly replaced by a goofy grin.

 _Oh Arceus! I can't resist this guy!_ _He always knows how to cheer me up._ My face flushed again. "I love you too," I answered back softly. Then I hastily put on my glasses and fixed my hair.

Fletchinder flew over and showed us the direction as to wherever Bonnie and Serena were. Pikachu and Fennekin pranced out of the bushes, remnants of Oran berries sticking to their mouths. Ash and I laughed at the sight. Those two must've found a surplus of Oran berry trees! Pikachu jumped onto the other trainer's shoulder and Fennekin ran ahead to catch up with Fletchinder.

We then followed our Pokémon into the eerie darkness of the woods. I was a tad bit scared of what would be ahead, but when I grabbed Ash's hand, I knew everything would be alright.

Even though we were lost and all alone, we were alone together.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**

 **~The Missing Fangirl**


End file.
